Morning Breeze
by kitsune5
Summary: UPDATED Final chapter is up! Sakura's feelings towards Sasuke deepens as she recall that one beautiful morning...
1. Chapter 1: The Dawn

**DISCLAIMMER:** I do not own naruto or any of its characters… so please don't sue me! Besides, I'm totally broke! (0)

CHAPTER 1: The Dawn

I snuggled comfortably under the blanket. I slowly open my eyes and looked around. Everything seems blur. I checked my alarm clock at my bedside table. It is 5:50 in the morning. I looked at the window to see from the crack of my window curtains the dark blue and yellow sky. The sun is coming up. I tried to get up but it seems that something heavy is on top of my waist. I looked down to see a lean muscular arm was definitely there. My eyes widen as I traced to the owner of the arm.

_Sasuke_

There he was… Sasuke was lying half naked right beside me, sleeping peacefully. I smiled as I gazed down. He looks so innocent when sleeping. His lean, muscular body seems to be irresistible, that is due to his never ending training under sensei Kakashi. But how in the world did Sasuke end up sleeping beside me? I frown slightly as I try to recall what happen last night.

_Last night…_

I gently lift Sasuke's arm over my waist and slowly put it down just so not to awake him. I got up, wrap my blanket around my naked body and walked towards the window. I slowly pull the curtains and squint as the warm rays of the sun slowly emerging from the horizon. I opened the window and a cool, morning breeze gently hit my face. The breeze sends a shiver to my skin and down to my spine. I gazed toward the horizon and try to recall what really happened last night. I lean sideways against the window and close my eyes.

_Ah… Yes… I remember now…_

I open my eyes and looked at the beautiful morning sun. It wasn't a dream at all. It did really happened right in this room.

_My room_

The cool breeze seems to enveloped my entire body, making me realized that it is not a dream or a deep fantasy. I am truly, madly and deeply in love with Sasuke ever since we were young. He was my first crush back then. But slowly, I grow to love him even more. Later, he too, was falling in love with me. Soon enough, we became a couple. We are both drawn to each other, how we long for love and affection. How we both understand each other, which is why we slowly created a bond between us. I sighed. I close my eyes again and recall the event that happened last night. The night, which I will never forget for the rest of my life. I still feel the cool, gentle breeze passing through my body, entering my room as I recall.

(to be continued…)

**A/N: **there you have it folks! The first chapter of my fic. Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome. Just don't forget to review this after you read, alright! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback

**WARNING: **light lemony scene… Rated M just to be safe!

**DISCLAIMMER:** I don't own naruto or any of its characters so…again… please don't sue me… I have nothing to give nor you have nothing to get from me!

CHAPTER 2: The Flashback

Leaning sideways against the window, I closed my eyes and recall the event that happened last night. The magical event that changes everything…

_I just finished taking a shower and was wrapping my bathrobe around my body when I heard something right outside my window. I peeked through the curtains to see. I gasped as a face emerged from the dark._

_"Sasuke," I gasped as I recognized the face outside my window._

_"What are you doing out there?" I asked as I open my window to let him in._

_Sasuke jumped lightly into the floor. I stared at him as he looked around. There's something in his eyes. Then he looked at me, "Sakura," he said huskily. _

_I looked into his eyes. His eyes filled with sadness and loneliness, "What is it, Sasuke?" I asked. He gazed into my eyes for the moment and then suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and wrapped his strong arms around me, hugging me tight. I was taken by surprise, "What's going on? Are you all right?" I asked. _

_He still hugged me tight, "I'll be gone for a while," he whispered to my ear. I can't believe this, "What? Sasuke, how come?" I pull myself a little away from him and gazed to his dark eyes. _

_He caressed my left cheek, "Sensei Kakashi wanted to take me to the mountains for my training. Naruto has already started his training with Sanin Jiriya. Sensei Kakashi and the others got a report that the Village of the Sand and Mist has declared war against Konoha. Hokage Tsunade and Sanin Jiriya already gave order to Sensei Kakashi to take me to the mountains to train. They want me to be prepared," Sasuke said, still caressing my left cheek._

_I frowned, "Prepare you for what?"_

"_For Itatchi," he simply said._

_I looked away from him, "How long will you be gone?" I asked trying hard to hold back my tears._

"_2 months as what Sensei Kakashi said,"_

"_So… When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning at around ten,"_

_I moved away from him. I turned my back at him for I don't want him to see my face as tears started to fall down to my cheeks. I closed the window. I can't believe that he'll be risking his life again for this war. I can't take this! Why Sasuke? Why would anyone like Itatchi wanted Sasuke to be killed so badly? I stared out the window. I can't think of any logical reason except that Sasuke wanted to end everything. He wanted to end his revenge to Itatchi. He wanted to end this for good. I wrapped my arms around myself and cry softly. _

_Sasuke looked at me for a moment, "Oh Sakura, please don't cry," he said. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He planted a kiss on top of my head. _

_I closed my eyes, still crying softly, "Oh Sasuke," I whispered. I can't help but worry about him. What if tonight will be the last time I'll see him? The last time I'll be with him? _

_As if reading my mind, Sasuke lean to my right ear, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be fine. I've trained hard enough. I'm strong that no one will dare to outwit me. Shh…" he whispered softly rocking me gently._

_I turn around to face him. He smiled and wiped my tears from my cheeks, "My Sakura is still a crybaby," he chuckled softly._

_I forced a smile. His voice is gentle and calm, reassuring me that everything will be all right. That no one will harm him and that no one will take him down easily. Why am I so worried for me? As I started to gaze to his dark eyes, I knew why._

I love Sasuke… 

_I love him so much that it pains me to see him get hurt in the fight. I have seen him suffered when he received the mark from Orochimaru. How that mark affected him, draining him all of his strength and energy. I shut my eyes tight and threw myself at him, hugging him tight. I don't want to lose him. I pull him closer to me, smelling his musk scent. Sasuke pulled back a little, and our eyes meet. Then he cupped my chin, tilts my head up, lean over and kissed me passionately. His warm lips, that sends an ultimate shiver down to my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. It's the most passionate kiss that we both shared. We both pulled back, trying to catch our breath. I can't get enough of it. I wanted to taste and to savor his lips, not wanting to stop. I lean forward, capturing his lips with mine and kissed him. Still kissing me, Sasuke gently carry me. I gasped a little but not letting go of the kiss. He carried me towards to my bed and gently lay me down. I released my hold on him. I felt a mixture of fear and anxiety as I stare at Sasuke. I sat up as he crawl on the bed, sit and faced me. I refuse to believe that this is happening, as if everything's seems to be a fantasy, a dream. Still in a mid gaze, Sasuke lean forward and kissed me again. That woke me up! Oh my! I can't be happening. A tear roll down to my cheeks, feeling that there's something wrong, Sasuke pulled back. I looked up and gazed to his astonishing dark eyes. Those eyes that capture me. For the whole minute, we just simply gaze in each other's eyes. Then without further ado, Sasuke took off his black shirt and for the nth time, leans forward and kissed me passionately. Then it hit me! We are soul mates, destined to be together and no one will separate us, not even that damn war. Still in a deep kiss, I let my hands travel from his neck, down to his strong, lean chest, to his washboard abs and travels back up to his back, feeling every inch of his skin. Sasuke then starts to untie my bathrobe, took it off and toss it down the floor. I pull him as I lay down to my bed, not wanting to break the kiss. His lips gently travel from my lips down to my chin, to my neck, traveling up to the side of my neck and nibble my right ear. Then his kisses travel down to my shoulders, and to my collarbone. Sasuke began to explore every inch of my skin with his hands and lips, touching and exploring. I let a soft moan of pleasure as he found the keys to heaven. With his one hand on my breast and his mouth on the other, he began to try different movements to see what felt best for both. But as far as I can tell, everything felt best and wonderful._

"_Ooohh… Sasuke," I tried to moan, but his hands are all over me and oh! His lips! That luscious mouth of his that really sends delightful shivers all over my body. I can't exactly remember what am I doing as his hands are on my thighs, running his palms over my skin and tracing the curves of my legs. Oh boy! What a touch! That touch that really sizzles throughout my body, the hungry flame that shot right out inside of me._

_Still kissing me, I felt Sasuke began to unbutton his short pants, pulled it down and toss it on the floor. I wasn't prepared for the bliss, the rapture as he made his move. He gently moved his lean, muscular body on top of me and slipped inside of me. I never felt this right, this proper, as if it was saying_

Meant to be… 

_I started to moan in ecstasy as Sasuke began to move on top of me. I can't fully describe how I felt: the joy, the excitement, and the pleasure that he made me feel. The sense of belongingness and love that we both share for each other._

_I cried his name out as I climaxed, the same time as Sasuke. A single tear rolled down on my cheek and he gently kissed it._

"_I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," I said huskily._

"_I love you too, my Sakura," he murmured as he collapsed on top of me and nuzzled my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, cuddling him in my arms and followed him to slumber._

(To be continued…)

**A/N:** Haha! My first ever (light) lemony fic. Again, comments, suggestion and even violent reactions are most welcome. Look out for my 3rd and final chapter, all right? mWah!


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, I do not own naruto or any of its characters! 0

CHAPTER 3: The Morning After

I open my eyes and took a deep breath. The sun is already up, shining over the Konoha village and the cool, light morning breeze that seems caressing me. I wrapped my arms around myself and shiver. Today, my lover will be going to the mountains to train with Sensei Kakashi, and I can't even stop him. A single tear roll down on my cheek, I may not see him again after his training. I knew right there that he's destined to fight his older brother, Itachi and the evil Orochimaru.

As I gazed down the window, a pair of strong, slender arms wraps themselves around my shoulder. I turn my head to see Sasuke has woke up and is now nuzzling on my neck.

"Morning Sasuke,"

"Hmm," Sasuke replied.

I smiled. It seems that he's still sleepy. "You better get ready," I said. He hugged me even tighter.

"Sasuke," I began to scolded. He opened his adorable dark eyes and smile. "Sensei Kakashi said that we'll meet at around 10 o'clock. But you know him, he's always late,"

He kisses me a few times on my lips. "Let's go back to sleep,"

Sasuke lifted me off my feet and carried towards my bed, and gently lay me down. Then he set himself beside me, pull me closer to him. I snuggle comfortable for I know that my body fits perfectly to his as if we are made for each other. Sasuke gently cupped my chin, turn my face up and kissed me passionately on the lips. I place my hand at the back of his neck to pull his face even closer to him, returning the pressure of his lips. He moved his arm around my waist, while I place my left upper thigh between his. Then we both pulled back from each other, trying to catch our breath. Sasuke smiled sweetly, yawn and nuzzled to my neck, going back to sleep once more. I looked at him as he sleeps in my arms, and sighed.

_Yes, sleep well my beloved Sasuke._

As I held him close, I close my eyes and thought, as the cool morning breeze entered my room and the morning sunlight starting to light up my bedroom, that another day has come. A new chapter has unfolded, a new challenge to begin, a new hope has found. Like the morning breeze that gently enveloped me and Sasuke as we went back to sleep. Cool and comforting…

**A/N:** There you have it! My last chapter! Sorry if I updated it a bit late. Busy with other things. Please do R&R! Until next time… Thank you!!! (0'.'0)


End file.
